


steady beat (don't waver)

by SunflowerEnthusiast



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Normal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerEnthusiast/pseuds/SunflowerEnthusiast
Summary: Siete hiring a pair of twins he knows really does make Six's life go downhill oh-so fast.It's technically only half of the pair's fault, though.





	steady beat (don't waver)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like...cheesy, but I started writing it and I was like 'this could work out you know' AND ALRIGHT I GUESS SINCE IT'S 8K but also I find it really weird? I wrote them in this way because it's an AU and they've had _slightly_ better lives than in canon, so they're a little better off and they're not like 'I have to suffer eternally for my sins' and 'I don't care what I do as long as I protect my family so prepare for the beating of a lifetime, garbage' and stuff. Also, Quatre doesn't hate Six's guts and is generally polite to him since he's his boss which is...just weird. Oh, and an artist I really like drew 64 on twitter, which made me really happy! I couldn't help but add that in since I was so excited when they drew it;;;
> 
> Anyway I have my reservations about this, but gdi I just want them to be happy, here take them being happy by the end of the fic. Also this got so long that I just cut it off, but I guess? I might try to write more but idk, it kinda finishes itself tbh

Six is twenty-eight years old. He was in college for a whole two years before dropping out, because he could no longer pay for everything at once. Since he has no financial support, he has to support himself, and not only did attending college classes and working two part-time jobs at the same time drain him of energy, but it also made him realize that he really could not finish college with his sanity intact. So, he made the decision to drop out, but it wasn’t that easy.

As it turns out, it wasn't a bad decision. He met a man named Siete a few months after becoming a dropout, and Siete offered him a full-time job working as the manager at a music store he owned. Six was pretty lucky to meet Siete; he wasn't enjoying working two part-time jobs, since he didn't like either of them. He's always liked music, so he was fine accepting the job. He had also been studying business in college, so it wasn't like he was completely unqualified for the job. Even so, Six doesn't have a lot of credentials to his name, so he's grateful Siete would still hire him.

At the music store, which is named Eternals for some reason only Siete and the co-owner, Uno, know, there are a few other employees beside Six. Song, who is their only real cashier but does her work flawlessly even under duress; Nio, who offers tutoring sessions inside the store's lesson room; Octo, who is charge of unloading shipments and delivering instruments ordered online; Sarase, who works as a sales associate and helps people with buying instruments but is very airheaded and obsessed with food, so she doesn't always do her job properly; and Funf, who is young but she is a child prodigy and can play almost any instrument, so she tutors the younger students Nio doesn’t want to tutor.

The store is quite popular, perhaps because it's literally the only one that sells instruments in the city (although they sell other musically-related things as well—maybe a better word would be an emporium?), so Six has a good salary. With this job, he generally doesn't have to worry about money, which he's grateful for. It's actually quite an easy job since he doesn't have to do that much, so he knows that he's very lucky. He isn't sure if he really feels all that fulfilled living this way, but he knows that it's much better than being broke and on the streets, so he tries not to think about it too much.

Because Six's apartment is close to the store, he walks there every day. He can't afford a car anyway; if he ever needs to go further, he uses public transportation. It’s simple and convenient, and even if he doesn’t like being surrounded by people, it’s easier than having a car.

As Six is crossing the street, almost to the store, a pink-haired woman suddenly runs out of an alleyway, a frown creasing her lips as she looks left and right. Six is about to ignore her entirely when she looks in the direction the store is and her frown lifts slightly. She runs off in that direction, and Six finds himself following her. He wonders if she really is going to the store as well.

Now that he's technically following her, he notices her hair is unusually long, almost reaching her ankles, and she's braided it in three long braids. Just looking at her, she looks like a businesswoman; she’s wearing a simple dress shirt tucked into black high-waisted pants, paired with a pair of red heels that are at least five inches tall. He isn't sure how she's running in them, but he's never really understand female footwear.

She's very pretty, but Six has never really had an interest in other people, and that remains the same now. Still, he wonders what such a pretty woman was doing in that grimy alleyway. She doesn't seem like she's running from anyone, so Six doubts she was assaulted or anything. Maybe she was lost.

As they near the store, it becomes very apparent that she is also planning on going inside. However, the store isn't opening for another hour, so Six isn't sure what she's planning on doing. They turn onto the street where the store is, and Six sees some other people in the shopping district heading to work. The Eternals is the first store on the right, and it is a two-floor store with the coveted corner spot, so it's quite large. There is a rounded platform outside the store where they hold live performances every so often.

Siete is standing outside today, which is a surprise. Normally he's inside his shared office by now, eating donuts for breakfast or something of equal nutritional value. When he sees them approaching, he immediately breaks out into a grin, which is not unusual but…

Six knows that it's definitely aimed at the woman he's been trailing by coincidence; although, it feels much less coincidental now.

“Esser! You made it!” Siete opens his arms for a hug, but the woman, Esser, seems generally unmoved except for the slight upturn of her lips. Even though she seems aloof, she does move forward to give him a brief hug.

“Your directions weren't very good, but yes, I did manage to find the shopping district,” Esser replies, her tone passive yet reprimanding. Siete winces and laughs sheepishly.

“Sorry about that.”

Esser shakes her head. Six wonders if either of them will notice if he slips past them into the store. “Never mind that. Where's Quatre?” She asks. For the first time, she sounds interested in the conversation, and her eyes skirt over the store and its premises, as if this Quatre will suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

Siete grins, tossing a thumb over his shoulder. “He's already inside. He's looking at all the instruments,” Siete says. Esser smiles fondly and nods. Six wonders who these two are and how they know Siete, but it isn't any of his business, so he won't ask anything.

“I see. That sounds like him. Then, I'll be going ahead.” Esser starts walking into the store, but not before glancing out of the corner of her eye at Six. Judging by her unsurprised expression, she had noticed him following her. He averts his eyes as Siete also glances at him.

“Did you meet Esser on the way?” He asks, starting the conversation like he knew the entire time that Six had been standing there. He supposes it's only natural, since Six had literally been standing out in the open where anyone would be able to see him.

Six hears the sliding doors close after Esser. He looks up at Siete, shaking his head. “I didn't. I happened to be crossing the street when she came running out of an alleyway and then started on her way here. I followed her since she was heading in the same direction I was,” Six explains. Siete nods along to his explanation, looking unsurprised, but he winces at the alleyway part.

“I guess I could have given better directions,” Siete mutters, grudgingly. “Quatre got lost, too…” Shaking it off, he looks at Six with a grin. “Well, it's good that you got to see her, because she's one of your new co-workers. Esser, along with her brother Quatre, are going to start working at the store starting today.”

Six blinks in surprise. It's true that the store is relatively big, so on busy days it feels as if they're short-handed, but Six hadn't really expected Siete to hire more people. Deciding that he won't ask why, he nods. “Alright. What are their jobs?” He asks. As manager, he should at least ask that. It’s his job to know that, after all, so he can successfully move everything around.

“Esser is going to be a cashier on the second floor. Quatre is a sales associate but also tutors on Nio's days off.”

He supposes that does make sense. Nio actually isn't very good with people; she is able to tutor her students well enough, but she doesn't enjoy the prospect of selling instruments, so she remains as a tutor and only a tutor. And on Nio's days off, they've had to cancel lessons, so it's better to have a backup in that situation. And while Song, and Uno when he isn't busy, manage the cash registers on the first floor, the cash register on the second floor has been closed for a while since Siete got too busy to manage it. And since Six is always running around making sure everything is in order and since they already have a register on the first floor, they decided it was better to leave it closed. But since they have been getting busier lately, it would be better to open up the register on the second floor. After all, Song is often overwhelmed being the only constant register that's open.

“I see. It'll be helpful to have them around,” Six agrees, and Siete smiles. Six is still curious how Siete knows these two, but he doesn't ask.

“Alright, let's get to work. I'll introduce you to the twins, too,” he adds, leading the way into the store. Six follows him, noting down the small detail Siete just revealed. So they're actually twins…no wonder Esser looked so affectionate when Quatre was mentioned.

When they enter the store, Six hears the sound of a violin bring played, but it isn't Nio nor Funf because they don't arrive until later. He looks up and sees a lithe man with long blue hair standing on the stairs and playing the violin for Esser. He's clearly a professional violinist, his prowess at playing the violin a dead giveaway. A clear, beautiful melody resounds within the store, and the young man's hands and fingers are moving so fast along with his bow that Six can barely keep up.

This must be Quatre.

Soon, the song finishes, and it's as if a spell has been lifted. Six breathes in deeply, as if he had been holding his breath ever since he entered (has he?), and he feels impelled to clap, but he isn't sure if he should or not. Esser smiles ever so fondly, clapping gently as Quatre opens his eyes. They are strange; they look like they are purple mixed with gold, crown jewels of a royal family set in a person's eyes. He smiles softly, all the seriousness on his face from his performance melting away with a single gesture.

“I still love your performances.” Esser's voice is warm and happy. Six wonders if she hasn't seen Quatre in some time. Quatre's ears color red at her praise, and his eyes shift away as he lowers the violin from his shoulder.

“You praise me too much. I won't ever be a professional, anyway,” he adds, kneeling to put the violin away. Six finally manages to tear his eyes away from Quatre and looks to his side, where Siete is standing. The blond is just watching over them with a smile, and really, it does seem like he's known them for a very long time.

Esser doesn't say anything. Six wonders why someone as talented as Quatre wouldn't pursue a career in music, but it’s none of his business. As if Siete senses the air getting heavier, he claps his hands together with a grin. “Great, now that you're both here, I can introduce you to this guy!”

Six feels dread pool in his stomach.

For all these years he's worked, he has gotten used to people despite being very socially inept before, but he still dislikes any sort of spotlight being shone on him. And so, he doesn't appreciate how Siete's words turn both Esser's and Quatre's attention on him, but he knows he can't do anything but stand there.

Esser merely stares at him with no emotion, but Quatre tilts his head curiously. Six holds his breath.

“This is Six. I hired him a few years back to be the manager. He's your guys' boss from now on, so give him some respect!” Siete gives Six a hearty slap on the back, and Six chokes, but doesn't stumble at least. Esser seems unimpressed. Quatre, on the other hand, lets out a cute snort.

Cute.

_Cute…_

Has Six ever used that word to describe anything before?

He tries to forget he ever thought that.

“I look forward to working with you,” Quatre says simply, picking up the violin case and standing properly. Esser gives a nod as if agreeing with his polite greeting, and Six finds himself nodding back, unsure of what else to say. Siete takes off for the break room, probably to grab a doughnut before he heads to his office in the back. Quatre follows him, maybe to store his violin in his locker, and Esser departs for the second floor, probably to check out where she'll be working. Six tries to shake off the strangeness of the morning and starts his usual routine.

Honestly, though…

Isn't it a little strange for Siete to suddenly hire these twins?

* * *

 

Quatre braided his hair before the day officially started at the store, and Six catches himself looking his way a little too often. He puts it down to his being curious about how Quatre managed to make such a neat braid, but he's also ninety percent sure he's lying to himself.

He wonders if this is what it means to be attracted to someone.

Generally, this is where someone would start to panic, but Six is Six, and he's gotten more self-aware recently, which is probably why he realized what he has. Even so, it's not as if he finds any reason to pursue this feeling, and he is quite unfazed by this sudden onslaught of having interest in another person. It'll probably go away after a few months of working with Quatre anyway.

At any rate, both twins are good at their jobs. Esser is fast and efficient while Quatre is polite and helpful to all the customers. Quatre seems to know where everything is despite just starting today, but Six can't recall ever seeing him here before. His curiosity is sated when Siete watches Quatre guide a customer to the section where the alt-rock CDs are and Siete starts to fake-cry about “They grow up so fast~ It feels like it was just this morning when he was memorizing all the sections in the store!”

Six shoots Siete a bland look, and he swears he sees Quatre send a very quick glare their way, but he can't be sure since it was so fast.

Quatre turns out to be very good at his job since he worked to study all the sections this morning, and throughout the day his popularity grows. Six happens to take his break at the same time as Quatre, and when Six is sitting down at the table, opening his lunch he picked up from next door, Quatre suddenly collapses into the chair next to him, head hitting the table with a dull _thump_.

Six eyes the exhausted man for a second, and then he halves his sandwich, pushing one half toward Quatre, who flicks an eye open at the noise. Quatre lifts his face slightly, staring up at Six with curious eyes, and Six blushes, looking away. This is somehow embarrassing. He normally doesn't bother with other people, so what makes Quatre so special?

“Thanks,” Quatre says quietly, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. Six makes a non-committal sound, but he's relieved he didn't ask why he gave him half of his sandwich, since he doesn't know why himself. They eat in silence for a while, and Six is just relieved it isn't awkward.

Quatre finishes his half of the sandwich and goes to the fridge in the corner, taking out a canister of something and drinking it. Six finishes off the water he bought with his sandwich, and he eats the last of sandwich. After dumping his garbage, he sits back down to rest for a few minutes before he goes back to work.

“When did Siete hire you?” Quatre asks curiously, sitting down next to Six again. Six feels uncomfortable, but he might as well as try to get used to talking to Quatre.

“Right after I dropped out of college,” Six answers bluntly. He can practically feel the surprise radiating off of Quatre, and he belatedly realizes that that wasn't the best answer. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, he tries to amend that statement. “I mean when I was twenty, so eight years ago.”

Huh. Has he really worked here for eight years? He doesn't know whether it feels shorter or longer. With all of Siete's jokes he's had to endure, one would definitely think longer.

“That's a long time,” Quatre comments, thankfully ignoring the first thing Six said. “Siete had already sent us off to boarding school by then.”

Six can't help but turn to Quatre, surprised. Quatre blinks at Six before realization crosses his face. “Ah, you don't know about that? Siete picked us up when he was eighteen. He fought hard to gain guardianship of us, and I'm still not sure how he managed it. Anyway, he sent us to a good boarding school and then had us go to our colleges of choice. This year we both graduated and decided to work for him. I don't have anything I want to do, but Esser might be a different story even though she's here…” Quatre trails off, and he smiles awkwardly, looking down. “Sorry, I'm rambling. I didn't mean to talk about us so much.”

Six shakes his head quickly. “It's fine.” He's actually glad that Quatre talked so much, since it made things a lot clearer. No wonder Siete acted so buddy-buddy with the twins; he normally does with most people, but he seemed especially close with the twins. He's still curious about some things, though, so he uncharacteristically continues the conversation. “Did you two live here with Siete before you guys left for boarding school? Or did he send you guys right away?”

Quatre shakes his head, brushing a few stray strands of hair over his ear. _His hair looks really soft._ “We lived with him for a little while. But back then, Siete hadn’t opened this store yet. He had already graduated from college—he's surprisingly smart, so he went through an accelerated program and was accepted into a college at a young age—but he hadn't managed to figure out what to do for his career yet. He seemed very excited when he was opening this store though,” Quatre comments dryly, as if remembering what Siete said to him when he told him about opening this store. Six is surprised at the information he's been given on his boss, but he supposes it makes sense. After all, Siete is only one year older than Six, which has made him always wonder how he opened this store at such a young age. He had usually put it down to Uno's influence, but now he's pretty sure Siete had a hand in it as well.

“You seem very fond of him,” Six can't help but note, which earns an eye roll from Quatre.

“Not really. If you said that to his face, he'd get all happy, and I'd have to punch him in the face,” Quatre says lightly, and Six is amused by his reaction. So he's not all sunshine after all.

“I see,” Six says, concealing a laugh. Quatre smiles at him as if sensing his amusement, and it's really pretty, but Six tries not to think about that too much.

Quatre glances at the time and sighs resignedly, standing up. “Better get back to work. Really, the kids are cute, but I've had to deal with at least five over-entitled adults already…” Quatre mutters crossly as he walks toward the door. Then, as if suddenly remembering, he turns to look back at Six, cringing slightly. “Please forget you heard me complaining.”

Six does laugh this time, which is something he hasn't done in a while. It feels…refreshing. “It's fine, I don't care,” he assures.

Quatre blinks, and he seems to pause, sizing Six up. As if he sees him a new light. Then, with an appreciative smile, he nods. “Thanks.” He waves a hand before slipping out the door, letting it close behind him.

_Really._

_Being interested in someone is odd,_ Six thinks, as he ignores his racing heartbeat.

* * *

 

The first few weeks of the twins working at the store are very normal. Esser handles the customers well and checks them out fast, so the lines don't get too clogged up. Song is really appreciative of her help, and they seem to be getting along pretty well. Quatre is quick to help anyone in need, and he seems to be rather popular as a tutor. Quatre seems to hate rude adults, though, but he doesn't actually ever do anything to them, so Six just leaves it be.

Then the monthly meeting happens.

After the business part happens, Siete happily suggests that they all go out and eat together. Usually a few people will turn down the offer, but this time everyone agrees to go out to a nice restaurant. They attract some odd glances as they settle at a few joined tables in the middle of the restaurant, understandably. Sarase and Funf are making a racket as they eat while Song seems to be enjoying talking to Nio and Esser. Octo is quiet as usual while Uno just eats his food with a relaxed expression on his face. Six is sitting next to a quiet Quatre, and Siete is sitting across from them, having a very one-sided conversation with Quatre.

Very suddenly, Siete suddenly grins widely, and he asks, “So, you two interested in anyone?”

Six chokes on his food. Quatre swallows, politely dabs at his mouth with his napkin, and promptly sends a poisonous glare Siete's way. “Even if I did, I don't see why I should tell you,” Quatre replies with a fake smile, still glaring at Siete through his eyes.

Siete's smile falls very fast. “Oh, come on Quatre, don't be like that! You're gonna make me cry!” Siete says, adding in a melodramatic sniff as if to make his point.

Quatre indifferently looks back down at his food. “Go ahead.”

Siete looks like he'll actually cry, and Six wrinkles his nose slightly, disgusted. Siete is always doing pointless things. When Siete turns his crestfallen face toward Six, the latter tries very hard not to cringe. “Six, you'll give me a nicer answer right?” Siete asks, blinking desperately at Six. Six stares impassively back at him, and does his very best not to look to his side at Quatre.

“I really don't see why I should answer you, since it’s none of your business,” he says with a straight face. He thinks it should be good enough, but for some reason, Siete's eyes light up.

“So there is someone?!”

Flustered by Siete's sudden outburst, Six leans back in his seat, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. “I—I didn't say that!”

“But you didn't _not_ say it,” Siete counters smugly, and Six is reminded of a five-year old.

Sadly, their conversation piques Quatre's curiosity, who looks at him in surprise. “Is there really someone you're interested in?” He seems to ponder something for a moment before adding, “I understand this will sound offensive, but you're so stoic that I didn't take you to be interested in anyone romantically.”

Well. It's not as if Six can argue with that, so he doesn't really find it offensive.

At the same time, Six very much doesn't appreciate that the person he apparently has feelings for is asking him such a question, so he ends up staying silent for a while. His face feels like it's burning, but luckily, no one else is paying attention to their conversation.

Quatre seems to understand Six doesn't want to say anything further, and he smiles in amusement, looking back down at his food. “So there is someone, but you want to keep it a secret,” he muses. He lets out a little laugh, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “That's cute.”

Six wants to die.

* * *

 

After the (disastrous) monthly meeting, sometimes Quatre will stare at Six as if just staring will let him figure out who Six is interested in, and Six really hopes that isn't the case because if so, he would be in for a rude awakening. Besides, Six doesn't understand why Quatre is so curious about it in the first place. It's not like they talk a whole lot, and Six definitely wouldn't call them friends.

Siete, on the other hand, becomes entirely too obnoxious to deal with. He comes to Six to bother him every day, asking who he has feelings for, and no matter how many times Six tells him that it's none of his business, he comes back. It's gotten to the point where Song sends him pitying glances every day, feeling sorry for him.

Six would like to blame Quatre because his life really has gone downhill since he met him, but he can't exactly regret meeting him, and that. He’s starting to notice that he's in deep with this because these ‘feelings’ haven't gone away. When Quatre smiles at him, his heart still skips a beat; when Quatre laughs, he still gets this inexplicable _rush_ ; and when Quatre talks to him, he still feels this overwhelming feeling of…something. He doesn't know what, but…

This is all too much for someone as emotionally stunted as Six is.

One day, everything seems completely normal until Six is standing next to Quatre, assisting him with cleaning up some of the shelves. It's an unusually slow day, and since they don't have any customers, they're cleaning instead. Quatre is kneeling, trying to drag out any garbage under the shelves with a small broom and a dustpan, when he uncharacteristically loses his balance and bumps into the shelf. Hard. A box from the top shelf tips over, falling toward Quatre who can only look up with wide eyes, and Six rushes the small distance over, snatching the box out of mid-air before it can hit Quatre. Luckily, nothing else falls.

Quatre stares up at Six in a daze as Six quickly sets down the box and kneels next to Quatre, reaching out to touch him before hesitating and thinking better of it. “Are you alright?” Six asks in concern, and he can't help but worry that maybe something is wrong with him. Quatre stares blankly at Six, slowly processing his question, and Six knits his eyebrows together, getting more worried the more seconds tick by.

“I'm…alright,” Quatre finally answers, shaking his head as if waking from a daydream. He reaches out for the broom and dustpan he dropped, but his hands are shaking. “I'm alright,” he repeats, but this time it sounds a little more desperate. Six’s heart aches, and he wants to reach out to him, but he doesn't since he isn't sure what to do and how Quatre would react.

“…If you say so…” Six responds, unsure. Quatre quickly puts on a tough façade, glaring at Six as he swiftly picks up the broom and dustpan.

“I do. Don't worry about me; I'm fine.” Quatre storms off to go clean somewhere else, leaving Six alone and watching him go.

Quatre had looked so…tired.

* * *

 

It doesn't stop. He supposes it's only natural because working a full-time job can be exhausting, but it's starting to become something that everyone is aware of. Esser keeps hovering around him, as if afraid he's going to collapse; Siete is always with him during breaks, wanting to make sure he's actually taking a break; and even some of the others are asking him if he needs extra breaks or things like that.

It's clear that Quatre is getting tired of it, but he does well to put up with everyone's worrying.

Siete has a meeting one day, and he asks Six to sit in for him during Quatre's break. Six absolutely doesn't want to do it, because he just knows something will go terribly wrong, but he doesn't want to argue with Siete when he looks so serious for once. Six wonders if he really knows what's going on with Quatre, but he doesn't think so. If Siete knew, he probably would have tried to solve whatever it is by now.

At least, Six thinks that's what he would do, but Siete throws him off a lot.

Six takes his break at the same time as Quatre, and those few months ago where the same thing happened feels like a lifetime ago. Back then, Quatre had been exhausted as well, but it was just because it was his first day on the job. Now, he slumps down in his seat, lifelessly staring at his phone as he scrolls down something.

Six awkwardly unwraps his sandwich, telling himself that this will all pass and be over with soon. Quatre opens a bottle of water and takes a sip of it before slumping down even more, turning off his phone as he closes his eyes. Six tries not to look at him as he eats his sandwich. He wonders if he should try to give some of it to Quatre just like back then.

“I'm assuming Siete sent you to keep an eye on me?”

Six glances at Quatre out of the corner of his eye and sees that his eyes are still closed. Six swallows, looking down at the table.

“Yeah, he did,” he answers honestly. There are surveillance cameras in the break room, but hopefully there’s no audio on them so Siete can't hear Six selling him out.

Quatre sighs heavily, but he doesn't say anything else for the rest of their break. Six also can't decide on what to say to break the silence, so nothing happens during their break. Six is curious about what's causing Quatre's sudden exhaustion, but he’ll refrain from asking. Quatre looks stressed enough with everyone treading on eggshells around him. But if this persists, Six isn’t sure what to do. Quatre can't continue on like this forever.

Their break ends, and Quatre stands up before Six, brushing off his uniform despite the fact that he didn't eat anything. Right before Quatre opens the door, he glances back at Six with a scowl. “If you want to know why, then walk me home today.” He doesn't say anything else and leaves, and Six is left staring at the open door, dumbfounded.

_Walk me home…_

Six blinks.

* * *

 

Siete and Uno are always the ones who stay late to lock up, but Six does his part as well as manager and helps organize the store and set up any new displays or put out sale stickers and the like. He finishes those duties quickly today, and excuses himself to Siete, who wolf-whistles and asks if he's got a hot date. Six turns away quickly before the blush can reach his face, because he _doesn't_ but he's also meeting Quatre, and he definitely didn't need that comment by Siete right before he sees Quatre outside.

Quatre is waiting for him outside, and it's getting colder, so he's wearing a deep blue trench coat over his white sweater and jeans, and Six is once again reminded that both twins are quite stylish. Quatre glances at him, and then he points to his right. “My apartment is this way,” he says simply, putting his gloved hands back into his pockets. Six shrugs on his ratty jacket and nods, so they both start walking to the right.

There are still a lot of people outside despite it being past ten o' clock by now, but that's normal. Six hasn't really paid attention to all the hustle and bustle before, but now he watches as couples walk hand-in-hand, teenagers laugh as they travel in packs from place to place, men and women hurry home from work, and families happily walk home after dinner.

“It's nice, isn't it?” Quatre asks, voice a little wistful. Six looks at him in surprise and sees him watching a family of four walking around, and the little boy and little girl keep darting around energetically as their mother and father watch them with a little exasperation but plenty of fondness.

Six knows that expression on Quatre's face.

He's seen it in the mirror a few times.

Six looks away. His chest hurts when he sees Quatre look like that. He wonders if this is related to having feelings for him, or if maybe he’s just empathizing with Quatre. “…Yeah,” he agrees quietly. They walk in silence for a little while, and Six chances a glance back at Quatre. He still looks somewhat sad, and Six bites his lip, looking away again.

He wishes he could say something to make him feel better, but things like that just aren’t things Six can do easily.

“The truth is, I've been picking up a lot of extra work and small jobs to help pay for some damages that happened to the orphanage we lived at before Siete picked us up.”

Six walks a step further before realizing what Quatre just said.

Six stops entirely and turns to look at Quatre, who looks back at him with serious eyes. The sadness is gone now, and has been replaced by steely resolve. “What?” Six asks, stunned. So that's why Quatre has been so exhausted lately? Because he's working extra so that he can help his old orphanage?

Quatre sighs quietly, a frown forming on his face. Luckily, they're standing off to the side of the sidewalk, so they're not in anyone's way. Plus, not many people are in this area. “Recently, a fire broke out in the orphanage by accident. No one was hurt, but a lot of damage was done. The orphanage is run by relatively young people, so they can't pay for everything themselves. They took care of us when we were younger, and we still visit, so we wanted to help them with fixing the orphanage. That's really all there is to it,” Quatre explains, making it sound so simple despite the fact that it's caused a lot of people a lot of worry.

Six thinks he understands where Quatre is coming from, but he still decides that he should reprimand him. “I get why you want to help the people who took care of you when you were younger, but you're worrying a lot of people and being secretive for no reason,” Six points out, which earns an exasperated eye roll from Quatre and a not-so-subtle glare.

“The reason why we're being secretive is because if word reaches some of the people we work with, they'll want to pitch in and help, but that's not what any of us repairing the orphanage want,” Quatre says, firmly. The determination in his face clearly speaks of his talking about this to the owners of the orphanage, and Six is surprised by their stubbornness toward outside help, but…

Well, he doubts anything he says will change that.

_But he definitely meant Siete by ‘people we work with'…_

There's something else he's curious about, though. He decides to let go of reprimanding Quatre for his behavior and instead turn his attention elsewhere. “But Esser doesn't look as exhausted as you,” Six points out. Quatre immediately relaxes a little more, and he seems relieved that Six decided not to pursue scolding him or saying that they should accept outside help.

“Mm…Esser has a much better future ahead of her than I do. I told her she shouldn't pick up too much extra work to help the orphanage and that I would do it instead. She's upset with me, but I'm just glad she's listening. She's still helping anyway, so it's not like it's a big deal…” Quatre mutters the last part almost bitterly, like he's argued with Esser about this before. This seems to be a touchy subject, so Six decides to end it quickly.

“I see…Well,” Six hesitates, then he forces himself to say it. “Don't work yourself too hard. I don't want to see you collapse suddenly.”

Quatre stares at Six in surprise. Six blushes a little, looking down at his shoes. He knows it's uncharacteristic for him to show interest in anyone, but he really can't help it when it comes to Quatre. And he really is worried about him. He doesn't know what he would do if Quatre collapses one day during work.

Quatre suddenly laughs quietly, and he steps toward Six, smiling up at him. Six blushes harder, looking away. “Are you worried about me? I'm honored,” he teases with a grin, and Six makes a half-hearted grumbling noise in hopes of deterrence. Sadly, Quatre just laughs more. “Aw, how cute. I really am happy, you know. Not that many people worry about me.”

Quatre's smile is a little sincere, a little bitter. Six tries not to think too much on his words.

_Just now, he said something about Esser having a much better future than he does as well…Is he alright…?_

“…It's only natural that I would worry,” is Six's only attempt at defending himself. The bitterness in Quatre's face melts away as Quatre giggles, holding his hand over his mouth as he turns away to continue walking.

“Okay, Six.” Quatre seems to be in a better mood after talking to Six, which Six is grateful for. He doesn't want to pry too much into Quatre's life since they're not really close enough for him to ask personal questions. Even so, he's still a little concerned about what Quatre has said about himself tonight. But, like he said, he won't ask. At least, not today.

As they continue walking in silence, they come across another bustling shopping district, but that's what a lot of the city is after all. Quatre glances inside shop windows and watches as people walk the streets. Six isn't sure what's so interesting to Quatre, but he keeps watching them as they walk.

“My apartment is close to here,” Quatre says distractedly, and Six is nodding when he realizes Quatre isn't looking at him still. Six sighs quietly under his breath, watching in amusement as Quatre scans storefronts now.

“What's so interesting about this section? You keep looking around,” Six can't help but comment. Quatre blinks in surprise, glancing back at him. Six is surprised to see that he blushes slightly as he looks away just as quickly as he looked at him.

“It's nothing.”

That reply was too hasty. Six is curious now. He tries to think about why he would keep looking around. Earlier, Six thinks Quatre was just people-watching, but now he keeps looking into shop windows and isn't paying attention to the people around him. Maybe…

“Do you want to buy something from one of these shops?” Six asks, watching Quatre's reaction closely. Quatre turns down his face more, and.

Yeah.

“No.”

Six tries not to laugh. “You're lying,” he points out, trying to mask a few laughs escaping as a cough. Quatre swings his head around to glare at Six, but it's completely diminished by the wavering in his eyes. Six tilts his head to the side with a smile. “You don't want to say that you want something because you won't be able to buy it since you're helping the orphanage? And you think it would be selfish to want to buy something when you’re trying to help less fortunate people?” Six guesses. Judging by the way Quatre grimaces and looks away, Six got it right.

Quatre huffs, but Six doesn't buy into it. “It doesn't have anything to do with you, so I don't want to talk about it anymore,” Quatre declares haughtily, trying to quicken his walking pace. Six does the math in his head and figures it'll be okay as long as what Quatre wants isn't outrageously expensive.

Six reaches out to stop Quatre, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back toward himself. Smiling, Six tells a surprised Quatre, “I'll buy it for you, so tell me what you want. You can consider it…a gift from an acquaintance I guess.”

Quatre blinks rapidly, looking down at where Six is gripping his wrist. “Ah…Um.” Quatre's face is coloring very rapidly, and Six doubts his own face is any different because he's beginning to realize just what kind of situation he's put himself in. Six lets go of Quatre's wrist as if it's on fire, turning his face away quickly as he curses inside his head. And he was doing so well at not ruining the night, too.

“…Sorry, I didn't mean to…” Six mumbles, voice weak.

“Ah…no…I mean…” Quatre is stuttering a little, but he must be feeling really bewildered right about now, so Six doesn't blame him. Suddenly being grabbed by someone would do that to you.

Six is considering asking if Quatre would be alright walking the rest of the way alone because Six is dying on the inside and doesn't think he would be able to take another step when Quatre suddenly grabs his hand. Six basically jumps out of his skin, nearly giving himself whiplash with how fast he turns to face Quatre. Quatre's face is still flushed, and he refuses to look Six in the eye.

Quatre’s hand feels really stiff in Six's. Quatre inhales shakily, shoving his other hand into his coat's pocket. “Just…for tonight. I don't really know what goes on in that head of yours, but…” Quatre grips Six's hand tightly, trying to convey an unspoken message.

_Just for tonight._

Six covers his mouth with his free hand, hoping Quatre can't see how hard he's blushing. “…So what did you want?” Six asks, desperately trying to cling onto what he was trying to do before this all started to go downhill. He's twenty-eight years old, and he's definitely too old for this blush-y first love bullshit, but well. Apparently he doesn't get to decide that.

Quatre frowns. “You really don't have to get me anything,” Quatre tells him, shaking his head. “I don't want to owe you, either.”

Six can't help but roll his eyes at that, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “I told you that it's a gift, so you wouldn't owe me anything.”

“But…”

“’But' nothing. It's getting late, so all the shops will be closing soon,” Six points out. Generally, their store closes earlier than a lot of others because no one would really come in late at night to buy an instrument and they also open earlier than some of the other shops, so they also close earlier. Still, it really is getting late now, so if they don't hurry then they won't be able to buy anything.

Quatre’s frown deepens. Six rolls his eyes again, starting to walk and pulling Quatre along since their hands are still connected. He tries not to think about that too much. “Fine, then, we'll visit all the shops,” Six says to Quatre, who splutters.

“Hey!”

* * *

 

Considering same-sex relationships are common in the city, they don’t get any strange looks for holding hands, but what they do get strange looks for is how they're constantly bickering. Quatre keeps telling Six to stop dragging him around, which Six counters with telling him that Quatre's the one who grabbed Six's hand, which just ends in them both being embarrassed. They generally then have to apologize to the store's staff for being so loud, and then they're off to the next store to have the exact same conversation.

Finally, Quatre sighs in exasperation after they leave their seventh store. “Alright, fine!” He snaps, tugging Six to a stop. He reaches up with his free hand and undoes his braid in irritation, sighing again as he brushes his fingers through it to get rid of any tangles. “I'm getting a migraine,” he mutters. Sending a glare Six's way, he points a few doors down at a shoe store. “There's a pair of boots that I want to match my clothes for winter, but I can't buy them since not only is it frivolous, but I’m also helping the orphanage,” Quatre confesses in a very fed up voice. Six really wants to reply with just as much attitude considering it's Quatre's fault that they've been walking into stores aimlessly, but he figures that wouldn't do any good, so he just settles for sighing.

“You could've said so sooner; that's a really normal thing to want,” Six mutters, and the elbow Quatre shoves into his side indicates he heard him. Six shoves back at him with his shoulder, grinning a little at how childish they're acting; and when Quatre looks up and sees his grin, he snorts, a wry grin spreading over his face.

When they enter the shoe store, they check the hours and see they have half an hour to make their purchase. Quatre makes a beeline for the women's section, and Six isn't sure if he's surprised or not considering Quatre's fashion style. Quatre glances down the aisles briefly before seeming to spot what he's looking for, and he pulls Six along as he hurries down the aisle it's in. He stops in front of a knee-high black boot with at least a three-inch heel, and he points to it. “This one,” he tells Six, a hint of happiness in his eyes. Six wonders if his sister had any influence on his taste in footwear, or the other way around, considering Esser wears heels every day (and switches them out for more comfortable shoes before work starts).

“Do you know what size you are?” Six asks, checking the price. They're a little expensive but within his budget, so he can probably make it work. Quatre scans the boxes before pulling one out. In doing so, he lets go of Six's hand, and Six tries not to be too disappointed.

“I tried this one on before and it fit,” he mumbles distractedly as he opens the box and makes sure the right boots and sizes are in it. Six tries not to smile at Quatre's answer, but he does picture Quatre happily trying on the boots.

“Do you want to wear them out?” Six asks, only half-serious because he expects Quatre to turn him down. He's surprised when Quatre turns to him with almost glittering eyes.

“Can I?” He asks, seeming thrilled at the idea. Six is speechless to the look on Quatre's face, and he finds himself nodding. Quatre smiles a little, clearly trying to suppress it, before quickly sitting down and chucking off his ankle boots (which only have a very small platform heel), and he pulls on the boots, neatly tucking his jeans inside and zipping up the boots. He stands perfectly, looking at Six with a grin. Six is loath to admit that Quatre is taller than him like this, but at least the other man doesn't comment on that and instead seems more interested in staring down at his boots. Six can't help but smile at that, and he throws Quatre's other boots into the box.

“I'll go check out while you get rid of those tags on them,” Six tells Quatre, who nods and sets about ripping off the tags. It only takes a couple minutes to pay for the boots, and when Six flags down Quatre, letting him know that he paid for it already, Quatre runs to Six, reaching down and grasping his hand again. Quatre smiles at him gratefully, leaning close.

“Thank you for buying me these, Six. I'm really happy since no one really buys anything for me except for Esser and Siete,” Quatre smiles, making Six blush and look away.

“…You're welcome.”

“Haha, I'm the one who should be embarrassed to be spoiled like this, though?”

Even in saying that, Quatre nestles closer to Six's side, lacing their fingers together, and Six thinks his heart will stop at any moment. He really can't help himself, so he asks, “Are you being this affectionate because I bought you those boots?”

Quatre rolls his eyes. “Don't be stupid,” he berates Six, doing a complete one-eighty. “I wouldn't sell myself out like that. I'm being this nice because I decided that you're a good person after all. Plus, I’m in a good mood since I got something new.”

Six frowns. “Should I be insulted that you only decided that after all this time and because I bought you boots?”

“I'm telling you it's not because of the boots!”

They end up arguing all the way back to Quatre's apartment, and when they get there, Quatre lets out a little huff and takes the bag with the shoebox in it from Six. He unlocks his apartment and slips inside, and Six fully expects Quatre to slam the door in his face, but Quatre sticks his head back out, meeting Six's eyes with a scowl.

“Thanks for everything tonight,” _it's completely ruined by the scowl,_ Six notices, “and also, if you want a real date, call me in a few weeks when I’m less busy.”

Quatre shuts the door before Six can fully comprehend what he said. When he finally understands what he said, Six covers his face with his hands, groaning under his breath. Miserably dragging his hands down his face, he stares at Quatre's door forlornly.

But…

Maybe this whole ‘human relationships' thing can still work out.

Thinking about all the things he wants to say, Six smiles to himself, turning to leave. His face still feels warm, but it's a good sort of warmth. Maybe he'll get used to these things soon.

_Thank you for tonight…until then._

**Author's Note:**

> Quatre watches Six leave through the peephole on his door, and he sighs in relief when he's finally gone. Clutching at his racing heart with one hand, he uses the other to steady himself as he slumps to the floor.
> 
> To think he'd fall for his unsociable, grumpy boss.
> 
> “Ugh, what have I gotten myself into,” he grumbles, staring down at his new boots. He wants to be irritated, but…no one is ever this nice to him except for Esser and Siete and his family from the orphanage. He rubs his wrist which Six had grabbed, and he hides his face in his knees, unused to this weird happiness. He even acted embarrassingly idiotic earlier because of how happy he was…He’s disappointed in himself for that. 
> 
> Well, for now he’ll just blame all of this on Siete like usual.


End file.
